


Two's a Crowd, Even in Hell

by Kukuruzaii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Attempts to win him over, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, he doesn't know what he's doing, he's trying to confront his feelings let him be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuruzaii/pseuds/Kukuruzaii
Summary: Gundham has never been one to have mortal attachments, but it seems a certain mechanic has changed that.However, concern envelopes him as he begins coughing up... flowers?





	1. Oh, What a World

**Author's Note:**

> _Oh, what a world._   
>  _I'll keep you safe here with me._

Gundham stared down at his hands. What... what was this? His hands were coated with petals, and small traces of hot pink blood. All he had was a cough before this. Right? The blood clearly was not a good sign, he noted as he attempted to grasp the situation. Flowers? From the mouth of a _dark lord?_ Perhaps it was a curse, perhaps he was dreaming. Whatever the situation was, Gundham made a conscious decision to head to the nurse, Mikan.

Before leaving his cottage, he went into his bathroom and washed his hands free of the blood and flowers. The flowers, obviously, did not go down the drain. He sighed and removed them from the sink and into a nearby bin. Before leaving, he stared into the mirror. The breeder was trying to convince himself nothing was out of the ordinary, but he knew this was not right in any sense of the word.

Moving with swift elegance, he exited his cottage and locked the door behind him. He moved down the bridge, off into the section where the girls rested. A far off voice could be heard behind him, yelling in angry concern.

"Hey! Whadd'ya think you're doin'?! I bet you're trying to pay a 'visit' to Miss Sonia, ya freak!"

Gundham's heart jumped at the mechanic's voice, he didn't mind this feeling though.

"Mechanic. You best flee in terror before my Devas consume your soul for meddling with my affairs!" He replied, a not-so-intimidating smirk growing on his face.

His relationship with the mechanic was quite interesting. At times they got along quite well, making a threatening duo. And other times... well it is apparent that if Sonia is involved, Souda was not happy about it if Gundham was possibly "stepping over lines" that only existed in the mechanic's mind.

Gundham considered him possibly the only attachment he had in the mortal plane. Even Sonia was not one who could truly bond with him, with her being unawakened. He had a certain fondness for the mechanic's naivety, he found it humorous among other things.

"Affairs?! So it is true, you and Sonia are-?!" Souda cut himself off to mope, eyes tearing up.

"It appears you used a different meaning of the word."

"There's another way to use it?"

Gundham just let out a loud chuckle, before feeling a cough growing in his chest. He did not want to have any mortal see him in such a state, let alone Souda. "Allow that thought to escape your mind, I must visit Mikan." He quickly got his sentence out, leaving Souda in the dust as his mind was filled with perverted thoughts going on between Gundham and Mikan.

A few moments before he reached Mikan's cabin, the cough happened. He raised his hand to his mouth, in habit. Once more, blood and several petals covered his hand. Quickly, he brushed the petals off into the water around the bridge. Fixing his posture, Gundham knocked on Mikan's cabin door with slight urgency.

"O-one moment!" A quiet, and extremely feminine voice called out from inside the cabin. It was a miracle she could be heard at all.

Several minutes pass, and Gundham was tapping his foot in impatience. _This slow-witted woman..._ His thoughts were cut off by Mikan slamming the door open quickly, panic in her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry! I c-couldn't find the keys a-and I got worried!" She stammered her way through her sentence, her apologies clearly sincere. "W-what do you need, Gundham?"

"Do not say a moment if that is not what you mean. But, what I request of someone such as yourself is an inspection."

"What's t-the matter?"

"I know it is unusal for a being such as me to ask, but I believe I have fallen to a mortal illness."

"O-oh of course! Please, c-come right in!" She stood out of the way, allowing Gundham to walk right in. "You m-may sit on my bed for n-now." As requested, he sat down on the bed. She examined him from afar before approaching and asking.

"What w-was concerning you?"

Gundham raised his slightly blood covered hand, "It appears I have a serious cough. I cough up blood and-"

Mikan cut him off with a concerned gasp. She covered her face, "I-I am so sorry! I cut y-you off! Forgive m-me!"

Gundham scowled at her, reconsidering his choice of actions with his current ailment. "Flowers." He simply put.

"Blood and... f-flowers? Are you p-positive Gundham?"

"It is very hard to mistake flowers for something else."

"Allow me to check your b-breathing." Mikan searched through her cabin for a stethoscope. Knocking a few things over, she finally found it and began listening to his breathing.

"I-it is quite raspy... have you had t-trouble breathing? Does it hurt?" Mikan bombarded him with more questions, answering honestly aside from the pain one. He claimed to have no pain, since he didn't feel the small mortal levels of pain.

"I would say it i-is just a normal cough, but the flowers claim is v-very strange! I have only h-heard about it in stories. C-can you cough for me? I-I am sorry to ask you to do that!" She rambled on.

Gundham sighed, before waiting some time and trying to force himself to cough. Eventually, he managed to. And exactly as he said, small flowers escaped his mouth, tinged with blood. He winced slightly, his throat getting dry from all of his coughing.

Mikan let out a shrill screech, "I-it's true!"

Gundham panicked a bit, sweat forming on his forehead. "W-what is it?" He found himself concerned, stuttering a bit, all beyond his control.

"O-one sided love, Hanahaki Disease."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen pictures and stories where Souda has the Hanahaki disease, but I decided to put a spin on that and try to roll with Gundham having it. So I hope you all have enjoyed it so far! If you have any advice, please give me it because I am always striving to improve.  
> I am not confident in how I portrayed Mikan in this chapter, I'm not all to familiar with her personality so I apology if it isn't very good!  
> I also apologize for this chapter being a bit boring, and the cliffhanger. I want this to be a bit longer and not just a one-shot. It will most likely be 3-4 chapters? I'm not too sure yet.


	2. I'll Never Let You Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being diagnosed with the legendary Hanahaki Disease, Gundham is relayed the information he needs to know about it. Given his options, he decided to go along the path that will have more hardships, as he refuses to admit defeat to a mortal disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I said I'd never let you go, well I never did._   
>  _I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it._

The breeder sat there, a confused look upon his face. Hanahaki Disease? This was something the breeder had only heard in folktales, works of mere fiction. Something that lowly mortals were afflicted with, since they could not charm others well.

Mikan stood next to him, seemingly lost in thought. Gundham had assumed she was also trying to process this situation.

"I-I need to do more research on this! I'm so s-sorry! It's not something I k-know a lot on." The nurse finally sputtered out, and received a nod from Gundham. "F-for now you can take this cough medicine to reduce how often you cough. I n-need to see if there is a cure!" She handed him a small over-the-counter cough medicine, and rushed off to her books, leaving Gundham sitting there. 

 _Hanahaki disease... but who could I have...?_ Gundham thought to himself, going through a mental list in his head. Who was he close to on this island? Many didn't wish to speak with him, and his options were very limited. The Dark Queen? No, no. She was not an awakened creature yet, her potential had not been reached. And besides, he felt as if she had a different fate drawn out for her. Mikan? He scoffed at himself for even considering her. She was not close, she was a slow-witted woman with no chance of causing such an illness upon a lord like him.

His thoughts began drifting to... possible males that he could be interested in. This thought did not disturb him too much, as he had tossed about the idea at night when he was alone. Hajime, the singularity? That seemed quite likely. He sat there for a moment, focusing on his thoughts and feelings on him... No. It felt wrong to even think about him in such a manner. The only one remaining was...

He placed his face into his hands, shame and hopelessness flooding him. Kazuichi Souda was the one.

It had made sense, too. They were quite close, despite not showing it all the time. It was a mutual respect, an unspoken one as well. Yet these thoughts did not convince the shame and despair to leave his mind. While Gundham had many reasons to be fine of this... there were also many reasons why he was in such a state.

First and foremost, Souda was straight. No doubt about it. He loved Sonia and would travel to the depths of Hell, even if she didn't want him to come along. Another being that he was just... a mortal. There was nothing special about him, nothing that should have made his heart of ice melt. Or was there?

Gundham sat there, face still in his hands. He let out a low groan, before aggressively pushing himself to his feet. "I appreciate your assistance, mortal. If you figure out the true means behind what curse has afflicted me, you are free to find me." His hand was gripping the small bottle of pills tightly. Before the nurse could even respond, Gundham had already left gracefully; slamming the door to the cabin shut.

Souda was long gone at this point, and the breeder had no idea if he should be relieved or distressed. As he walked to return the pill bottle to his cabin, he fiddled with the cap to open it and take some. He had a disgusted look upon his face, disliking the idea of having to resort to mortal means to deal with this ailment. Once he arrived at his cabin, he opened the door and just tossed the bottle onto his bed, and quickly locked the door.

To try and take his mind off the events, Gundham had conversed with the Devas and together they had decided it was time to eat.

* * *

Within a few minutes, the breeder had arrived in the upstairs of the hotel. The restaurant was a bit crowded, consisting of Ibuki, Hajime, Sonia, and Teruteru. And with the crowd, came the noise.

"Hey little misses, and Hajime, would you like to try a delicious treat? It's a white, stuffed eclair. It's the talk of the town, it made me quite famous."

"Eclair? I do not believe I have heard of such a thing! I would love to try one!"

"Ibuki would also like to try one!"

"I'll pass. And I would advise Sonia and Ibuki to pass as well."

Gundham rolled his eyes at the antics within the restaurant, before heading over to the counter and grabbing one of the many pre-made dishes on the counter. It was a simple salad, fitting the breeder's tastes. He swore to not eat meat, obviously going against his ideals and hobbies. "Is the lusty mortal making disgusting comments to trick the innocent into pleasing him?"

"You bet it." Hajime responded, letting out a large sigh as Sonia and Ibuki approached him. "For some reason, the only girls who don't fall for his shit are Mahiru and Hiyoko."

Gundham sighed along with him. "Let us hope he does not take any action on his words, for if he did he will suffer the wrath of the singularity and the Supreme Overlord of Ice!" His sigh broke into a cackle, not surprising Hajime in the slightest.

As he sat down across from Hajime, he felt a pressure rising in his chest. Quickly and messily, he grabbed a napkin from the middle of the table and coughed into it; making sure that nothing escaped from the small paper.  _It appears the nurse was correct... it shall only hinder the coughs, but not remove them._ He thought to himself, shoving the napkin in one of the pockets on the inside of his coat.

"Woah Gundham, you good there? You seemed a bit panicky just to cover a cough." As usual Hajime was observant and never let anything escape his mind. It shocked Gundham sometimes.

"Fret not, singularity. I may have fallen to a mortal ailment. A 'cold' as you may put it. The nurse has treated me well and is currently looking to find a cure." He gave a small nod, assuring his lie.

Hajime raised an eyebrow, but continued to go analyze him. "I don't think that's true. I'm not going to press you about it, unless you really want to tell me."

Gundham rested his elbows on the table, and placed his head in his cupped hands. "We shall not speak of it at the moment. Perhaps at a later date, when things make sense to the Fates themselves."

They ate the rest of their food in silence, with the Devas coming down and taking the occasional piece of food. Gundham pushed himself up from the table, and nodded a goodbye to Hajime. He swiftly exited the restaurant, his scarf flying behind him as he picked up the pace to return to his cottage.

_THUD_

"Wha' the hell? Whadd'ya think you're doin'?!" A confused and slightly choked voice came from the body he ran into.

_Is this the will of Causality?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking almost 2 weeks on this, I will admit I am not the fastest writer. I will try my hardest to get these out a bit faster, since the plot has gotten a bit more interesting. (least I would like to think so)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> also yes, I love Hinadam platonically and romantically. I might write a fic about that someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen pictures and stories where Souda has the Hanahaki disease, but I decided to put a spin on that and try to roll with Gundham having it. So I hope you all have enjoyed it so far! If you have any advice, please give me it because I am always striving to improve.  
> I am not confident in how I portrayed Mikan in this chapter, I'm not all to familiar with her personality so I apology if it isn't very good!  
> I also apologize for this chapter being a bit boring, and the cliffhanger. I want this to be a bit longer and not just a one-shot. It will most likely be 3-4 chapters? I'm not too sure yet.


End file.
